Foreign
by EosRaven
Summary: Harry starts having strange dreams about Voldermort's return. Unsure of what it means he ignores it. When he gets to school he learns that Hogwarts is hosting a exchange program. Does this have to do with his dreams? (Set year 6) SLIGHTLY AU [UPDATED 11 3
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter & co. just Riley Riddle, Terri Fleur, Micky Manal and Trea Trin (diff. story). And even they belong to my friend Jules.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

  
  
- Midnight, Tom Riddle's Graveyard-"Is it ready yet Pettigrew?" asked a sickly voice. The large wizard moved over to the stubby figure of Peter Pettigrew.  
"Almost Master," stuttered the squeaky voice of Pettigrew. He let go of an owl, which flew swiftly into the night.  
"This better work correctly, she needs to get into Hogwarts. You better not mess this up!" yelled the dark figure. He watched the owl fly away, with an evil grin. "Perfect," he whispered.  
  
- 12:07 am, 4 Privet Drive-

Harry was having a restless sleep. He kept on hearing someone say, "Dumbledore is playing right into my trap. Right into it. " He awoke suddenly, his scar burning. "What was that about," he thought. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. " Who should I write to?" he wondered, "I guess the Order." He started the letter, "Dear Members of the Order, this morning my scar hurt, and when I was asleep all I could here was someone saying 'At Hogwarts, she'll be at Hogwarts' this could be important, but I am not sure. Send me an owl if you guys can understand what this means. From Harry" He walked over to Hedwig's cage and tied the letter to her leg.

"Bring this to the Order, please, Hedwig." She hooted softly and flew out the window. Harry went over to his dresser and grabbed a book. "I'm already awake, so I might as well continue my research," thought Harry.

* * *

A/N: Whew! The first chap is done! I know its a little short but... it will definatley get some more things going for it in the next few chapters. I have the next 4 chapters uploaded but i wont post them all at once since it will take a while to write the rest considering that i'm in school. review Review ReViEw REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  
- 9 am, 4 Privet Drive-  
Harry shut the book with a satisfied grin on his face, and took out one more  
piece of parchment. On one he wrote, "Dear Ron, I think I have figured out  
the little problem we have been having. Since I am coming to The Burrow in a  
few days, I will tell you and Hermione when I get there. Make sure you are  
ready for our 'experiment'. See ya than! Harry". "Now I have to wait for  
Hedwig to come back. Suddenly Pig flew into Harry's room. He hooted loudly  
and flew around Harry's head. "Hi Pig," said Harry catching the little owl,  
"I was just about to send something to Ron." Harry grab the letter attached  
to Pig's leg and unrolled it. Then he put Pig in Hedwig's cage for a drink  
and than read the letter. It said, "Dear Harry, I hope those muggles are  
treating you right. I was just wondering if you have finished the research  
for our little 'project'. I'll see you soon. Ron. P.S. Dad'll be apperating  
in, so be ready to go at around 10 am on Friday". "Great Friday! Today is  
Wednesday, so only two more days with the Dursleys!" said Harry out loud. He  
ran over to the desk and grab a quill. He added, "P.S. Friday is great, see  
ya than," to his letter and attached it to Pig's leg. " Bring this back to  
Ron," he said. Pig hooted and flew out into the morning light.  
-Friday 9:59 am, 4 Privet Drive-  
It was almost time, Harry was standing at the bottom of the stairs. It was  
almost time for Mr. Weasly to come. The clock in the living room started to  
chime. "One, two, three, four, five..." counted Harry, "Six,seven, eight,   
nine and ten!" Suddenly Mr. Weasley appeared out of no where, in front of  
Harry.  
"Harry, my boy, how are you? Have you got your school things ready?" asked  
Mr. Weasley.  
"I'm good, and everything is right here," Harry said pointing at his trunk.  
"Ok grab onto me and your stuff, and we'll be off," said Mr. Weasley," Don't  
forget to tell your Aunt and Uncle that your leaving."  
Harry ran into the kitchen, "I'm leaving," he said.  
"Fine, whatever," said Uncle Vernon, not looking away from his breakfast.  
Harry ran back to Mr. Weasley, "Ok, I'm ready to go," he said.  
"Ok, than grab your things, and hold on tight," said Mr. Weasley. Harry  
grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's Cage, then grabbed onto Mr. Weasley. "One,  
two, three," Mr. Weasley said, and they disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE   
- The Burrow, 10 am-   
Harry and Mr. Weasley arrived at The Burrow, at almost the same time as   
they had left. "Oh, hello Harry dear. Everyone, come down here, Harry is   
here!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. Harry suddenly heard footsteps rushing down   
the stairs. Ron, Ginny and Hermione came rushing into the kitchen.   
"Heya Harry," said Hermione, coming over to him.   
"Good'ay mate, said Ron, following Hermione. "Lets head up stairs," said   
Ron motioning towards the stairs.   
"Well it was nice seeing you Harry,have fun, and don't blow anything up!"   
said Mrs. Weasley.   
"We won't Mum, see ya at dinner," said Ron and they ran up stairs into   
Ron's room. "So Harry, you figure out what to do about our little problem?"   
asked Ron.   
"Yea, I found it in this book, 'Finding Your Inner Animal'," Harry said,   
holding up the book.   
"Oh, I should have thought of that," Hermione said, putting her hand to her   
head. "I should have known it was in that one!"   
"So what do we have to do differently?" asked Ron.   
"We need too..." Harry started to say, but there was a knock on the door.   
Harry stopped and waited to hear who it was.   
"Hey, it's Ginny, can I come in?" asked Ginny.   
"What do you want?" asked Ron madly.   
"Mum wants you guys to come down, Fred and George have come to visit,"   
Ginny said.   
"Tell her we'll be right down," said Hermione, "We can continue this   
later." The three of them walk back downstairs. Suddenly there was a loud   
boom from inside the kitchen.   
"What was that!?" exclaimed Harry, looking worriedly.   
"I don't know," Hermione said looking scared, "You don't it's an attack, do   
you?" They all walked slowly towards the kitchen. They could hear screaming   
emerging from the ruble, that was once the Weasleys' kitchen.   
" George! How many times do I have to tell you! No Bon Bombs in the   
kitchen!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.   
"Sorry Mum, but it's not our fault Dad ate one," said George.   
"Yea, it's not like you don't know about our stuff," said Fred, looking   
innocently at Mrs. Weasley. Harry had never seen Mrs. Weasley this mad   
before.   
"Out, out, out!" she screamed, "Everyone outside, now!" So everyone marched   
outside, while Mrs. Weasley fixed the kitchen.   
"So how is the joke shop going?" Harry asked.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the REALLY long wait:P With school and sports chewing up my "creative abilities" and my time, i didnt find a whole lot of time to write. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
-Hogwarts Express, 9 am-  
"Hurry children," Mrs. Weasley cried, "You don't want to miss the train!"  
All of them ran through the crowd, pulling there luggage behind them. In turn each person went through the barrier. "Ok, I will see you during winter vacation," Mrs. Weasley, kissing each of her children on the cheek.  
"Mum!" cried Ron, rubbing the lipstick of his face. "We'll see you later." Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione boarded the train.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry and Hermione. They all walked into an empty compartment. Two girls walked over to the compartment.  
"Can we sit here," one girl said,in a strong American accent, "All of the other ones are full."  
"Sure," said Harry and Ron together. The two girls sat down on either sides of the compartment. One of them had medium length light brown and blonde hair in two braids. The other had strawberry blonde hair, which she wore in  
pigtails with red ribbons.  
"Oh," said the blonde haired girl," I'm Terri Fleur and my quiet friend over there," pointing to the brunette, " is Riley Riddle." Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all stared at the quiet girl in fear.  
"Riddle!?" whispered Ron into Harry's ear. "Like You-Know-Who, Riddle?"  
"I'm not sure, but we should tell the Order, and we'll know, when she gets sorted. Syltherine(sp?), we know. We should keep an eye on her," Harry whispered back. " Well , I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron and Ginny Weasley and this is Hermione Granger," pointing to each in turn.  
"So, why are you guys here. You have such strong accents, I am assuming that your from America," Hermione said acting like a know it all.  
"Yea, Hogwarts is hosting this foreign exchange students program," said Terri. "We're from Trometa Academy, an American wizarding school."  
"Do you know what houses your in?" asked Ron, trying to find out as much information on the Riddle girl as possible.  
"No, we have to get sorted," said Riley, speaking her first words, since she had come aboard.  
"So... do you guys like quidditch?" asked Harry, trying to start a conversation. " At Hogwarts we have four teams, one for each house."  
"Wow, we love qudditch!" cried Riley. Everyone looked up in surprise at how loudly Riley had talked. "Why do you all look so surprised?"  
"Well, you haven't talked very much, so it just surprised us," said Hermione.  
"I guess that I'm kinda shy," Riley said shyly. "So what positions do you guys play? I used to be a beater."  
"Well I'm the Gryffindor Seeker, and Ron is the Gryffindor Keeper," said Harry.  
"And I'm going out for a chaser this year," said Ginny happily.  
"This is going to be great," said Riley smiling, for the first time since she had come aboard. This continued threw the whole trip.  
-Hogwarts 6pm-  
They arrived at Hogwarts and exited the train. Harry watched Hagrid heard all the first years onto the boats. "Hi ya Harry," said Hargrid," Who 're yer new friends?"  
"This is Terri Fleur and Riley Riddle," Harry said. Hagrid looked a littleconcerned as he stared at Riley.  
"Riddle? You be careful. You-Know-Who's last name was Riddle," Hagrid whispered to Harry.  
"I know,I will keep an eye on her, see ya later Hagrid," Harry said, leading everyone over to the horse less carriages. They all entered the carriage and started moving towards the castle.  
"How are we moving, there are no horses or anything?" asked Terri.  
"Magic, of course," said Ginny. They arrived at the castle and walked into the Great Hall. They noticed that there were many new faces mixed in with the familiar ones.  
"Will sit at our table, and wait for you guys to get sorted," Ron said, pointing to their table. They all walked over to their table and sat down. The doors suddenly opened and Professor McGonagall came in with the first years.

"Now that everyone is here," said Professor Dumbledore, "We will get to then sorting, but first I have an annonucement. If you have not noticed, we have some foreign exchange students. They will also be sorted into houses. We have students from America, Japan and Australia. Now let the sorting begin." Professor McGonagall brought out a three legged stool with an old, ragged hat on it. Suddenly the hat burst into song,

"A many many years ago  
When I was still brand new  
There were four great wizard  
That I bet you would like too

Kind and gentle Hufflepuff  
Brave and daring Gryffindor too  
Wise, old Ravenclaw who always knew what to do  
And then there was cunning Slytherin  
Not the friendliest of them all  
Then these four fine wizards knew just what to do  
Start this amazing school  
Now but me on your head  
And will tell you your house  
For I'm the thinking cap"

Then all the first years and foriegn exchange lined up and wait to be called. "When I call your name, I will put the hat on your head and you'll be sorted," she said, "Lybo, Ian."  
A curly haired first year went over to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat ontop of the boys head. " RAVENCLAW!" the hat screamed.The students at the Ravenclaw table clapped as the boy went over and sat down .

"Relca, Tesia." This time a tall, tan, blond-haired girl walked up to the  
stool. She looked like she was 14 or 15.  
"She must be one of the foreign exchange students," said Hermione.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting continued for awhile after.  
Suddenly Harry heard the name, "Riddle, Riley." Everyone in the hall gasped at Riley's last name. Everyone knew You-Know-Who's full name by now. Chatter begin in the hall. " Students, students, calm down!" cried Professor  
McGonagall. She lead the girl up to the stool and sat her down. Then put the hat on her head. It just sat there for ten minuets.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" She went and sat down next to Harry and Ron.  
"Fleur, Terri." Terri walked up and got sorted.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" She came over and sat down too.  
-Later that night, Boys Dormitory-  
The dormitory was filled with extra beds for all the foreign exchange boys.  
" So we know she can't be that bad if she made it into Gryffindor," said Ron.  
"We should send another letter to the Order, when Hedwig gets back," said Harry, " We should stick with her, though." They closed the curtians on their four poster-beds and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for waiting! I know i havent been the most...... "consistant" updater, but im trying! lol anyways, review, ReViEw, REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

-Great Hall, 8 am (Breakfast)-  
"So, what classes do we have this morning," Ron asked, shoving a piece of toast down his throat.  
"We have Divination and Transfiguratation," Riley said looking at her schedule, as she sipped her pumpkin juice.  
"Uh, divination," moaned Harry sipping some porridge. He rolled his eyes.  
"How is your Divination professor?" asked Terri, looking at her schedule.  
"After lunch we have Care for Magical Creatures and than double Potions."  
"If Divination wasn't enough!" complained Ron, covering his face with his hands.  
"I'm guessing that's bad," Riley said. They finished there breakfast and got ready to go to class. Hermione left to go to her class and Harry, Ron, Terri and Riley left to Divination. They walked up to Professor Trelawney's tower and went in the trap door.  
"Good morning class," said the usual dreamy voice of Professor Trelawney. She emerged out the haze of perfume that wifted out of her fire. "Please take your seats and take out your textbooks."  
"I can't believe they let this old bag come back," Ron whispered to Harry.  
"I know, on another note, I wonder who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" responded Harry. They pretended to be reading their textbooks, while they talked.  
"I heard it was some foreign teacher," Ron said.  
"Boys, do you have something to say, you can share it with the class," Professor Trelawney said, leaning over their table.  
"No, Professor, we were just saying how interesting..." Harry said looking down at his textbook, "Gem Seeing is." ProfessorTrelawney looked happily at the two of them and continued teaching the class. Harry let out a breath.  
"That was close," Harry whispered to Ron.  
"Yea, nice catch there mate," Ron whispered back. They continued to chat  
during the rest of class.  
-10 am, Professor McGonagall's Classroom-  
All the students filed into the room and started to talk. "So what did you think of your first Divination class?" asked Ron.  
"Boring," Riley answered. She shifted in her seat. She was sitting next to Ron in this class.  
"Good morning class," said Professor McGonagall coming into the classroom.  
"Good morning Professor," responded the class. Everyone sat in their seats.  
"Today we will be learning a rough to soft transformation," said Professor McGonagall, "So we will be using pairs of Dragonhide Gloves and you'll be turning them into feathers. The spell is Softlious. Ready? And begin!"  
"Softilious!" cried Ron pointing his wand at the glove in front of him. It began to transform, but than it stopped. There was a pop and it sprouted wings and flew out the door.  
"Um, Professor, we have a little problem," said Riley almost in a giggle.  
-Great Hall, 11:40 am (Lunch)-  
"So how did you guys like Divination?" Hermione asked Riley and Terri.  
"Boring," they said together.  
"But Harry tricked Professor Trelaweney into thinking that we were paying attention," Ron added, sipping his pumpkin juice.  
"You guys pay attention in Divition? Never!" Terri said. Everyone laughted.  
"Well who does?" Riley said, still laughing. "So why is Potions so bad?"  
"Well first of all, there is Professor Snape, he just plain hates us. Second it's with Slytherine," Ron said.  
"Well that explains it," Terri said with a giggle about to take a bite of her turkey sandwich. Everyone continued to eat their lunches.  
"You guys haven't told us anything about Care for Magical Creatures. We have it next, so is it bad?" Riley asked grabbing a chocolate cupcake that had just appeared on the table.  
"No, it's great, the only bad part is that it with Slytherine,but it is still one of our favorite classes.All because of the teacher," Harry said through a mouth full of brownie, "Hagrid is the best! You guys met him last night." Riley and Terri nodded rembering last nightsactivites,they thenfinished up their lunches. When everyone had finished they began to walk to their next class.  
"Well well well, if it isn't the three dorkateers and their two new buddies," said the cruel voice of Draco Malfoy, "I hope you girls aren't learning anything from these guys."  
"Get off it Malfoy," Harry shot back cooly, "Come on guys lets go." Everyone walked off towards Hagrid's cabin.  
"Hullo class, today we're going ter be workin with some fairies. These things are pretty, but very nasty, so be careful," Hagrid said to the class. Everyone walked over to a table, which held cages containing one fairy, than  
listened to Hagrid's next instructions. "Now, you'll be feeding them and trying ter tame them, I think you guys can handle it," Hagrid said grabbing a jar which held some fireflies, "These are what these guys like ter eat,  
but the hard part will be taming them." Harry looked down at his caged fairy with a look of terror on his face.  
"Great, fairies," Ron said with a look of disgust.  
"How can they be bad? They are so cute," Terri said walking over over to Ron.  
"You better be careful, they are as bad as pixies, without the poison," Hermione said.  
"Really? Well we better be careful than," Riley said looking down at her cage. They all grabbed a jar of fireflies. Ron took out a firefly and tried to feed it to the fairy, but the fairy bit his finger.  
"Ouch! It bit me!" Ron exclaimed cradling his finger.  
"Let me see Ron," Hagrid said looking at Ron's finger, "Ah, it's not that bad, come inside and I'll wrap it up for ya."  
"See what I mean," Hermione said taking out some tweezers and handed them to the group, "These should help." Hermione demonstrated by grabbing a firefly and released it in front of the fairy.  
- Snape's Dungeon, 1:50pm-  
Everyone was talking, than Professor Snape walked in. "Class, be quiet. I said, be quiet!" Snape exclaimed looking around the class room. "Now that's better, open your textbooks to the section on Sleeping Potions." Riley passed a note to Ron saying, 'Sleeping potions, I thought that we don't do those until seventh year.' Ron showed the note to Harry and wrote back, "With Snape, anything is possible." Riley read the note and shot Ron a smile. Ron smiled back and went back to reading the section.  
"Ok students come to the front of the class and grab the ingredients that you'll need," Snape said and with a wave of his wand the ingredients appeared on the front table. Riley and Ron walked up to the table together. Riley picked up her ingredients and walked back to her table.  
"How much Sleeper's Kiss, do we need?" Terri asked Riley picking up the vial with it in it.  
"Threepinches, after you put in the hog's toe," Riley said adding the ingredients.  
"Ok students, please label your vials and bring them to the front of the class. Hopefully all of them are the purple color they are supposed to be," Snape said.  
Ron looked doubtfully down at his pink vial. "Don't worry," Riley said grabbing a pinch of Wolf's Bain and adding it to the vial. The potion instantly turned the proper purple color.  
Ron looked up astonished, "Thanks," he said in a whisper and handed in his vial.  
-Later that night at dinner-  
"So what did you think of your first day?" Hermione asked taking a bite of chicken.  
"There were a lot of classes," Terri said blowing on her hot soup.  
"On the first day we always have a lot of classes tomorrow there will only be three, they want us to get used to the classes today," Harry said.  
"You guys were right, Snape is really bad," Riley said looking up at the staff table directly at Snape.  
"Well he hasn't learned to hate you yet," Harry said scornfully.  
"He can't really hate you, can he Harry?" Terri asked.  
"Well he really hates me, that's all I know," Harry replied.  
"Hey, guess what? Qudditch try outs are Thursday night," Ron said trying to lighten the mood.  
"Really? I can't wait!" Riley exclaimed.

* * *

A/N : Thanks for keeping up with me here through the updates lol Sorry the past few chaps. have been a little short, i guess i'm just getting a little writers' block. Anways, hope you enjoyed this chap! 


	6. Chapter 6

-Thursday night, Quidditch Fields-  
"So is everyone ready?" Katie Bell yelled over the chatter of the other Gryffindors. "Ok, anyone going out for chaser come next to me, better go with Potter and Weasley, any questions? Good, lets go!"  
A group of kids followed Kate. That included Terri and Ginny. Harry and Ron walked over to a small group of children left. Harry towered over all the young kids, except for one. The tall, thin figure of Riley.  
"Okay boys and girls," Ron said looking at Riley and smiling. "Beater has one job and one job only. Beat the snot out of the other team." Harry watched as some of the younger of the groups' eyes grow wide with excitment.  
"But you have to proctect your fellow players," Harry said cutting in before Ron could say anymore. "Now this is a beater's bat," Harry said holding one up. "You hit the bludger with, understand?" The crowd nodded inagreement.  
"So you use that to knock the bludger at those suckers. Understand? Anyone who wants to back out, do it now," Ron said giving his best Percy impression. "Ok mount your broom and we're out!" A few of the fourth years  
struggled to fly up holding on to the heavy bat, but Riley flew up with ease.  
"Ok, I'm going to fly around the stadium, and Ron will release the bludgers. He will send you out in pairs; your job is to protect me." Harry said grabbing onto his Firebolt, "And if you don't, I will hex you," headded.  
"Ok first to go, um Firestone and Riddle," Ron said crouching down on the ground releasing the bludger. It went hurdling towards Harry, but Riley was there. With she sent the bludger flying across the field.Harry looked at her stunned, "I think we found a beater," he said under his breath.After the tryouts everyone circled round Kate. "Well we have to talk, but I think we know who will get the spots, the results will be posted tomorrow."  
-Friday Morning, Gryffindor Tower -  
Harry woke up early to go see the quidditch listings. He looked over at Ron's bed, ready to wake him, but he was surprised to see that he wasn't there. He got changed quickly and walked downstairs. Ron and Riley were sitting on a couch in front of the fire talking. "Wow, you guys are up early," Harry said looking at his old watch, "It is only 7:30 am."  
"We know, Riley was down here even earlier, because she wanted to see if she made the team," Ron said looking up at Harry.Riley only looked down, kind of embarrassed. "Wasn't it obvious that you were going to make it?" Harry asked. "You were the best at the bloody tryout!"  
"Thank you," Riley said sheepishly. Harry took a seat to the right of Riley, squishing her in. "Guess I can't leave now," she said with a giggle.  
The other two laughed.  
"I was just telling Riley some stories about when Fred and George were beaters," Ron said looking into the fire.  
"Good times, good times," Harry said, remembering one certain game."I think I would have liked them, they sound like fun," Riley said tieing her into two tight French braids.  
"And they were bloody good beaters," Ron said looking at Riley. The fire made her light brown and blonde hair shimmer. 'Snap out of it Ronnie boy, stay focused,' Ron thought to himself. 'Please Ron don't lose it, don't lose  
it,' he thought to himself, 'She is just a friend.'  
"Ron are you alright?" Harry asked, looking at his friend.  
"Yea, uh I was just, uh, thinking," Ron said looking away from Riley.  
"Are you sure?" Riley asked worriedly.  
"Fine, thanks, I'm just fine," Ron said his face a slight pink. Some people started filing down the stairs. Ron's stomach grumbled loudly. "Hey, you want to go get breakfast?" Ron asked pleadingly rubbing his belly and standing up.  
"When Hermione and Terri come down," Riley said remaining seated.  
"I hate being a gentleman," Ron grumbled but Harry gave him a quick look and he was quiet.  
Five minuets later the two girls came down. Terri ran over to the message board. "Yes, I made the team!" Terri exclaimed, walking over her friends.  
"Now can we go?" Ron whined his stomach grumbling.  
"Little Ronnie Wannie can't wait any longer," Terri said in a mocking tone.  
"Hey I've been up for awhile, I need food!" Ron moaned walking toward the potrait hole. They all walked down to the Great Hall and sat down at the usual table. Everyone else had already stared eating. "See, we should have  
been down awhile ago, everyone else is eating!" Ron exclaimed swooshing down some eggs with a sip juice.  
"How could you have possible have been that hungry?" asked Hermione swallowing a forkfull of fruit salad.  
"You didn't have to get up that early either," Harry said with a snicker, seeing Ron blushing.  
"Well, um, you know what I mean," Ron said looking angrily at Harry who was having a laughing fit across the table. "Shut up Harry!" Ron said kicking him in the shin.  
"Ow!" Harry yelped, "That really hurt!"  
"That's what you get," Hermione said, "You shouldn't tease him."  
"I'm sorry, Ron," apologized Harry reaching his hand out.  
"Whatever, were still mates," Ron said shaking his hand. "You shouldn't let Hermione get to you like that, I barely listen to her, so I don't get pushed around," Ron said snickering.  
"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed, hitting Ron over the head. Everyone started laughing, except for Ron and Hermione, who were now arguing.  
-10:15 am, Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom-  
The group walked in to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and saw there new teacher. "Professor Loyut!" exclaimed Riley and Terri together.  
"Girls, it's so nice to see you!" Professor Loyut said hugging both of them.  
"I'm guessing you guys all know each other," Ron said a little confused.  
"Yea, she used to be our Professor back in the states," Terri said, taking a seat at her table.  
"Well that explains a lot," Harry said and took a seat next to her.  
"What, think we just hug random people?" Riley asked, giggling. They all  
laughed.  
"Okay class, please settle down," said Professor Loyut, "As you can tell by my voice, I was also transferred from Trometa Academy . I am glad to be here with you all and I hope we have a good year. So lets get started. Open your books to page fifty-five." They all opened their books and listened, "We'll be learning about offensive spells this year," she said, pointing her wand towards Riley. "Porrteck!" she yelled, and a purple light flashed out of her wand. Riley held up her wand and yelled," Busana!" The spell reflected and bounced into a wall. Everyone looked over at the wall and saw a large scorch mark there.  
"Holy! You could have killed her, you stupid git!" Ron exclaimed, standing up and shaking his wand at her.  
"Ron, please, sit down," Riley begged, but he didn't listen to her.  
"Your bloody mad!" Ron exclaimed still standing. Riley tried to pull him down, but he was much bigger than her. "Do you do this to all your students? If you do, I'm leaving."  
"Please sit down Mr.Weasley," Professor Loyut said. "I knew Ms. Riddle would be ready. These are what we like to call pop quizzes. You must always be ready in this class, just like in the real world. Now, if I could continue, you always must know at least one defensive spell at all times. Ms. Riddle is a perfect example."  
Riley just sat there blushing, and Ron finally sat down, blushing also.  
-Great Hall, 11:15 am-  
Ron and Riley hadn't stopped blushing since class. They had also been totally silent since then as well. "Well, isn't someone going to say something?" asked Hermione.  
"Nope," Harry said biting into a sandwich.  
"Yea, Ron's to embarrassed to talk and Riley feels like a show off," Terri said, not even glancing up from her salad. "Riley? Are you with us? Can you please pass the pumpkin juice?" Riley continued to look at the floor as she passed Terri the juice. "Well that didn't work," Terri said .  
"Here, let me try something," Harry said. "Hey Ron, you going to Hogsmead this weekend?"  
"Ugh," Ron responded.  
"Well my attempt didn't work either," Harry said.  
"Oh well, are you going Harry?" Terri asked.  
"Yea, want to come with me?" Harry asked sheepishly.  
"Sure, why not?" Terri said with a smile.  
- Gryffindor Tower , 6pm-  
"Ready to go to practice?" Harry asked Ron shaking his shoulder. Ron nodded and just sat there. "Well, if your going, you have to leave now."  
"Ugh," Ron said, standing up.  
"Come on Ron, what's wrong?" asked Harry.  
"Like you don't know," Ron said, walking down to the pitch.  
"Ok, let's pretend I don't know," Harry said in a convincing confused voice.  
"I made a complete idiot of myself in front of Riley! Harry, I embarrassed her in front of the class, come on she's new! She probably has enough trouble fitting in," Ron exclaimed looking a little flustered.  
"Don't worry Ron, everyone has probably forgotten about it by now," Harry said covering his eyes, to block the sunlight from his eyes.  
"Forgotten!?" Ron exclaimed. "It was huge, everyone knows about it, everybody in the bloody school."

* * *

A/N: The A/N will be in Ch. 7 


	7. Chapter 7

It was late October, almost Halloween. Everyone was excited about it. Riley's hair had changed to a darker brown. Terri's hair had grown down tothe bottom of her of her back, and it was more of a starchy brown now. Somebig news was they had made a new friend. Mandy from Hufflepuff, was now partof there group. Micky was from Australlia, and she had black, shoulder length hair.  
"So, how did you guys sleep?" Harry asked the girls, walking down to theGreat Hall.  
"Pretty good, except for Riley's snoring," Terri said laughing.  
"Hey, I don't snore!" Riley exclaimed. Everyone laughed, but Riley kepton yelling. "Stupid gits," she muttered under her breath.  
"What did you say?" Micky said, looking over at Riley.  
"Uh, no..." Riley said nervously. "I'm going to go down to the locker rooms, you guys coming?"  
"Yea, let's go. Ron, you coming?" Harry asked. Ron nodded, and followed them to the locker rooms. Ron had been quiet ever since the little incident. He hadn't talked to Riley in two months.  
"Hey Harry, can I talk to you for a minuet?" Riley asked.  
"Sure, what's up?" Harry asked.  
"Is Ron really mad at me? He hasen't talked to me in like two months,"Riley said opening her locker.  
"No, he is just embarassed. You know. About what happened in DADA," Harrysaid, walking towards the boys locker room.  
"Tell him, that it was sweet of him, I understand. I just want him to talkto me again," Riley yelled back to Harry, grabbing her uniform and throwing it on. She grabbed her beater's bat and broom, and waited in the starting stalls. They were playing Hufflepuff, and Mandy was on that team. She was their new seeker.  
"Ready team?" Harry said standing up at the front. They all yelled inreply. "Than lets go!" They all flew out of the gate, and flew around the  
field.  
"Teams ready?" Madam Houch said, and blew her whistle. She dropped the quaffle and they were all off. Terri flew past the Hufflepuff chasers and scored easily. Harry sat in the sky watching her. Than he started looking around for the snitch. Riley flew infront of Ron and hit a bludger away from him. The game went on this way for awhile, until Harry noticed the snitch flying an inch above Terri's head. He dove down and snatched it. The game was over, Gryffindor won.  
"Heya Terri," Harry said his hand inched from her face, and the snitch still trying to get free.  
"Hey, nice catch," Terri said, moving up to Harry's level.  
"Thanks," Harry said blushing.

They all walked towards the castle, after showering and changing ofcourse.There was a rustle of leaves behind them. Riley turned and looked. There was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, each of them carrying a beater's bat. Malfoy was sneaking up behind Ron, about to hit him. He swung, but Riley threw her arm in front of his blow. "Ow!" she yelled holding her arm, with the other.  
"Riley, are you ok?" Ron asked turning around and looking at Malfoy and Riley. "Malfoy, get out of here now! Riley are you okay?" Ron asked, throwing a dirty look at the now fleeing Malfoy.

"Here let me see."  
"Are you okay Riley?" Mickey and Terri and worriedly. Ron held Riley's arm. He was trying not to straitening it.  
"How does it feel?" Harry asked looking over the girls heads. "You should get to the hospital wing, it looks broken."  
"Ok, I'll take her," Ron said helping Riley walk towards the castle.

"When will she be out?" Ron asked sitting in a chair next to Riley's bed.  
"She'll be out tomorrow, but she'll have the cast for a couple weeks. I can't full mend her bones. They were basically shattered," Madame Pomfrey said tucking Riley into her bed. "It's getting late, I think you should go up to the tower."  
"A few more minutes, please," Ron said, looking down at Riley. She had done this for him. If she hadn't... What could have happened? He would have worse than a broken arm.  
"Five more minuets," Madame Pomfrey said.  
Ron nodded and looked at her. He laid his head on Riley's bed and fell asleep. Madame Pomfrey walked in ready to finally force Ron out, but decided to let him stay.

Riley woke up at the chiming of the school bells. 'Time to get up," she thought. She opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't recongize her surroundings. She tried to stretch out her arm, but winced in pain. Cradeling her arm, she looked down at the bottom of her bed. There was Ron.  
'Ron! Why is Ron here?" she thought. Than everything came back to her. 'Stupid Malfoy,' she thought angerily. She looked down and Ron again, he was starting to stir.  
Ron opened his eyes. 'Oh shoot, I feel asleep!' Ron thought rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning Riley," Ron said.  
"Good morning Ron," Riley responded.  
"How you feeling?"  
"Pretty good, I see you stayed here last night."  
"Uh, well, I guess I felt responsible for you getting your arm broken." Than Madame Pomfrey walked in. "Good to see your up dear, how is your arm feeling? I wouldn't guess it would. It is basically all shattered," she said moving over to Riley's bed. "Liccotet," she said, and a cast appered around Riley's arm. "What color dear?"  
"Red, if you have it," Riley said, and the cast instantly turned red.  
"Now you'll have to put your arm in this sling, for maybe three months. That means no quidditch," Madame Pomfrey said, putting a sling around Riley'sshoulder.  
"Thanks Madame Pomfrey, can I go to classes today?" Riley asked, adjusting the strap of the sling around her shoulder.  
"Only if you're feeling up to it," Madame Pomfrey said.  
"Ok, well I'll be going up to the tower. Ron, you coming?" Riley asked, standing up.  
"Yea, lets go," Ron said, standing up next to her, and walking out the door. They walked together towards the tower to grab there stuff.  
"So, um. I wanted to thank you for what you did, you know with Malfoy," Ron said,  
trotting up the stairs.  
"Any time, we're friends, right?" Riley said jumping over the trick stair.  
"Yea, friends..." Ron said. "Poridge."  
"Yes dear," said the Fat Lady portrait, as she swung open.  
"Well, I'm going to go change and grab my stuff," Riley said walking towards the girl's dorms. "See you later!"  
"Riley! How are you?" Terri exclaimed jumping over her bed to her best friend.  
"I'm fine, my arm's just broken. It's fine, calm down Terri!" Riley said, trying to stop Terri from having a cow. "Calm, yes, good job Terri. Now  
deep breathes. In and out."  
"Ok, I have to go, but I'll meet you in the great hall in a few," Terri said, picking up her bag.  
"Meet you down there," Riley said grabbing some new robes out of her trunk. She changed quickly and picked up her bag. Than she ran down the stairs to the common room.  
"Hey Riley, how is your arm?" Harry asked, running over to her.  
"It's just broken. Madame Pomfrey said that the bones were shattered," Riley said walking towards the Great Hall.  
"Bloody Malfoy, he should be thrown out of school for this," Harry replied.  
"It's not that bad, I'll take care of him later. Of course with your guys help," Riley said, with a smirk. She scooped some eggs on to her plate, and looked around. She made eye contact with Malfoy. He gave her a wink, and she scowled. 'The nerve of him! He just broke my arm, and he's winking at me!?' she thought, clenching her fists.  
"What's up Riley?" Terri asked, looking at her friend with concern. Everyone looked at her, making sure she was alright.  
"I'm fine guys! You know what, I hate when people ask me that," Riley said.  
"See you guys later." Riley walked out of the Great Hall, and started to walk towards the lake. She craddled her arm gently, walking out to her usual spot.  
"Hello there peg-leg," said Micky, in her usual tone.  
"I broke my arm stupid," Riley said, "I'm really not in the mood for talking right now."  
"Oh come on Ri, lighten up!" Micky exclaimed, twirling her hair around her finger.  
"Really not in the mood Mick! I just got my arm broken by some freak, and everyone keeps asking me if I'm alright. I hate when people keep asking me that!" Riley exclaimed, throwing her working arm in the air.  
"I understand how you feel, I broke my leg when I was eight, and people kept on asking me that. I hated it so much."  
"Someone who understands, thank Merlin."  
"Anytime buddy. Now lets get inside, it's freezing out here!" Riley nodded and stood up. The two girls walked to the great staircase, and had to depart.  
"See you later Micky," Riley said skipping over the trip step.  
"Yea, see ya Ri," Micky said walking over to her common room. Riley walked slowly to the tower. She said the password and walked in. The gang was sitting on the couchs near the fire. Harry and Ron were playing Exploding Snaps, Hermione and Terri were talking about current events in the wizarding world. Riley pulled a chair up infront of Ron and Harry's game board and began to play them.  
"Hey Ri, was up?" Ron asked, not even looking up from the game.  
"Nothing, Ron you really shouldn't move there-" Riley started, but it was too late. Ron had already laid down his piece. Harry flashed an evil smile and moved his piece. It reached the other side of the board, and exploded in Ron's face. "I tried to warn you."

* * *

A/N: Hey! I soo sorry for the updates., or lack-there-of, but school has been so hecktic, and mid-terms or, as the principal is calling it, "mid-point assessments", are coming up soon so i dont think ill be updating eithe rof my stories any time this month. SOOOO, i decided to make up for it by giving you a double update :D I hope you like it!!!

REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW!!!  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v


End file.
